


Welcome Home

by Ameera



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Julian missed Garak, M/M, Making Out, Post-Canon Cardassia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera
Summary: Garak was away for a month while Julian stayed on Cardassia Prime. Now he's finally home and Julian makes it clear how much he's missed him.--An exhausted and over-worked Julian can't keep his hands off Garak.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> No Honeypot chapter tonight, sorry! Been crazy swamped and overwhelmed but I wanted to give you guys this, so, enjoy!

                Garak was relieved to be home after a month of being off-world and attempting to unify the rest of the former Cardassian Empire. Julian hadn’t been able to go with him, what with his work at the hospital and how controversial having a human mate was, so he was looking forward to finally seeing his lover in person again. However, he really had not been expecting to be slammed against the wall once he entered their home. Garak didn’t even really have a chance to look and see that it was Julian who was now ravishing him, as his eyes were essentially forced closed as he let the sensation of pleasure wash over him. Garak did know that it had to be Julian though, not only was the warm touch definitely human, this person knew what Garak liked only in a way Julian knew.

“I missed you.” Julian purred in Garak’s ear, finally pausing in his kisses and stroking of ridges.

“I can tell.” Garak chuckled as he opened his eyes. Julian’s hair was a little shaggier than it had been before, he wasn’t clean shaven, and his eyes had dark circles under them. “You look exhausted.”

“Haven’t slept.” Julian shrugged. “There were complications with a surgery and I had to stay late. I only got home two hours ago.”

“You should’ve gone straight to bed then.” Garak scolded.

“I didn’t want to miss you when you got home.” Julian blushed. “And I wouldn’t have been able to sleep because of anticipation anyway.”

“It’s good to see you.” Garak smiled. Julian cupped Garak’s cheek and smiled so that his eyes looked as if they were made completely of joy themselves.

“Welcome home.” Julian whispered. Now the kiss was slow and long, not rushed and desperate. “Now let’s get you out of those clothes.”

“Julian, you need to _rest_.” Garak said firmly. “I myself have had a long trip, we should both get some sleep first.” Julian pouted a bit then pulled away.

“Do you actually think I’m going to be able to lie in bed next to you without being driven crazy?” Julian crossed his arms. “You realize I’m already hard as a rock, right?” Garak looked down to see the bulge that proved Julian’s point.

“Listen, let’s at least _get_ to the bed first, hmm?” Garak wasn’t sure he’d be able to sleep himself, but he wanted to _try_ to make the responsible choice. Garak put down his bag at last and then started walking to the bedroom. “Coming?”

“Is that supposed to be a joke?” Julian smirked. “If so, it’s cruel.” Julian joined Garak in the bedroom and then lay down on the bed invitingly. “Still just want to sleep?” Garak knew at that moment there was no way he’d be strong enough to resist this temptation. Still, he wanted to pretend he had more control of himself than he did. He turned away and opened his drawer.

“I’m going to change into pajamas.” He said casually as he got out the sleepwear in question. He went into the bathroom, and was happy that Julian didn’t comment on how it was unnecessary for him to go to another room to change. The truth was that Garak was close to everting and he knew that Julian’s lustful gaze on his naked body would push him over the edge.

                He changed quickly, so as to have less time to think about the exciting image just outside, and returned to the sight itself only to see it had changed. Julian was still dressed as before and lying on the bed, but he was no longer posing to tempt Garak. Instead, the human was sound asleep, evidently having been even more exhausted than Garak had thought. Garak smiled fondly at the charming sight and carefully got under the covers and lay down next to Julian. Julian stirred slightly and wrapped his arms around Garak.

“Don’t think you’ve won.” Julian mumbled, keeping his eyes closed. “First thing in the morning…” His words drifted as he seemed to doze off more deeply.

“I look forward to it.” Garak sighed and kissed Julian on the forehead before going to sleep himself. He needed to rest up, after all.


End file.
